Masks
by FFXFan13
Summary: Halloween, A night for costumes and sweets. To bad none of Gold's friends seem interested in Trick-Or-Treating with him. Ambershipping.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places featured in this story.

Theme: Masks

Characters: Gold & Yellow

Shipping: Amber

* * *

Gold stretched himself out on the grass he had taken up residency on. It was Halloween, and he was planning on going trick-or-treating whether his friends came or not. It was free candy, after all.

His friends, they didn't want to go, each claiming better things to do. Well, Green was a gym leader, so that was obvious on his part. Red would likely be off training with his Pokemon, Silver thought it was to childish so he was staying in to watch a couple of horror flicks, Blue wasn't particularly fond of him at the moment and was spending Halloween watching horror films with Silver, Crystal was off in Pallet town working with Professor Oak on something she refused to share and Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald were all back in Hoenn.

He sighed, that just left Yellow. Admittedly he wouldn't mind spending the night trick-or-treating with the younger looking girl, but he knew she'd be off watching Red train.

He groaned silently, trick-or-treating wasn't as fun if it was only you. Maybe he'd ask Yellow anyway, he had some time to kill before it got dark, so even if it was a pointless endeavour, it would likely relieve some of his boredom.

* * *

As it turned out, finding Yellow was a lot harder then he had first expected. The first place he had thought to look was the area where Red said he was going to be training, but that proved fruitless, he checked out the forest to see if he could find her sneaking a nap in, but, if she was there, he couldn't find her. In the end, he just decided to give up, and go alone.

* * *

After his failed attempt to find Yellow, Gold returned to the hotel he had been staying in, he was beginning to regret tagging along with Silver and Crystal, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

He quickly changed into his costume, pulling his mask on covering both his hair, and his face.

He grabbed his candy bag and before locking up and heading out.

* * *

Trick-or-treating officially sucked alone, you got less candy _and _you had nobody to talk to. He was about ready to pack it in when he noticed a group of smaller children were giving a girl dressed in a witch costume, who was probably a little younger then him, a hard time. Maybe he should give her a hand, if he did; they might let him tag along.

"Hey, it looks like you could use a bit of help there" He called the girl who he assumed was in charge.

"A-Ah, no I've got everything under control" She was a little panicked, but it was obvious, that she didn't have everything under control. He blinked, she sounded familiar, somehow…

Ah, it was probably his imagination.

He turned his head to look at the kids and noticed a small group had decided to try and sneak off on there own, and it didn't look like the girl had noticed them.

He snuck up right behind them "And where do you think your going?" He asked, trying to make his voice sound terrifying.

Needless to say, the fact that hadn't heard him approach, and he had spoken directly into there easy sent them screaming behind the older girl who was just as surprised as they were.

"Sorry, looked like they were trying to sneak off." He said, not sounding the least apologetic "So, still have everything "Under control"?" He asked, the tone of his voice telling her he was smirking under his mask.

The girl lowered her head little.

He sighed; he hadn't meant to upset her,

"Look," he started "I know that you're trying your best to keep an eye on them, but," He paused looking over the kids that were staring at them "There's just too many for you to keep track of alone." He continued "I offered you my help, because you look like you could use with it" he finished.

The girl looked up at him, he grinned, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Ok, thanks" The girl said, and he could tell she was smiling behind her witch mask.

* * *

The night progressed rather quickly after that, with the two of them, the kids were, strangely, behaved; Leaving Gold and the younger girl to talk.

They spent most of the night discussing their various hobbies and their Pokemon.

As the night slowly wound down, and they finished bringing each of the kids to their homes the two of them had started walking together, their conversation, still going on, even though she could have gone home herself, the two of them were enjoying each others company to much to want to stop now.

Eventually they took a break from their aimless wander and took a seat on a nearby bench.

The two of them just sat there content in each others company, even if they had no idea who the other was.

"Neh," The girl spoke up after a few minutes, "Could you, um, tell me your name?" She asked.

"Hmm, sure." He replied, taking off his mask as he continued "it's-"

"Gold!?" the girl asked in surprise, after getting a good look at his face.

He blinked "How did you-?" He got out, before the girl started chuckling.

"It's me, Yellow" She replied taking of her mask smiling like a lunatic.

Gold looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you were off watching Red train?" He asked in surprise.

She gave a small shrug in response.

"I Like Halloween." She said "I usually take the kids round trick or treating, and, except from this year, they're usually very well behaved." She continued.

"But," She said closing her eyes; a small smile grew on her face, "I'm glad that I got to go around with you." She opened her eyes.

"Anyway, it's getting late. I better get back. Bye Gold." She turned to walk away before stopping turning around, giving gold a quick kiss on the cheek before running off, hands covering her, probably blushing, face.

Gold just at there in shock, hand over the area her lips had touch, before a grin made its way onto his face.

He should ask her out to dinner sometime, he thought.

* * *

I know it's not too good, but, to be honest, I suck at writing romance. But, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
